vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anton
Anton was a character who appeared in the seventh episode of the third season in . He was a vampire, a guest character on , and a friend of Lucien Castle, who came to the city as a favor to Lucien, and was staked not long after by Niklaus Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In Out of the Easy, Anton came to New Orleans because of a request that was made by an old friend and fellow vampire, Lucien Castle. He was tasked with guarding a human woman, Camille O'Connell, and was ordered by Lucien to kill Camille if Lucien doesn't return from his Thanksgiving dinner with the Mikaelson family. And so Anton spends the next few hours with Cami, watching football, and drinking beer. When Cami tried to flee the first time, Anton warned her not to, because if she did he will have to break her bones and cut her face, heal her, and do it all over again, so he told her to be still and drink. And so, Cami sat still, and pretended to be a bad drunk. She asked him if he know about Klaus Mikaelson, and told him that he would come for her. Then, she surprised him by cutting off his fingers, which also had his daylight ring as well. When he tried to chase after her, he was burned by the sun, and got stuck at Lucien's Penthouse. After awhile, Lucien himself returned with Klaus, who questioned Anton about Cami's whereabouts, and when Anton told him he didn't know, as Cami had fled, Klaus, in his rage, staked Anton with a picture frame he broke. Personality Not much is known about Anton's personality, but he liked to drink beer, and watch football, which Cami thought was weird as he is a vampire. He also seemed to show a slight sadistic streak as he warned Cami that he would break her bones and cut her face, then heal her, and then do the process all over again. Also, this could be evidence that he doesn't really have regards for human life, especially he had no problem taunting and threatening Cami. Physical Appearance Anton had shaved black hair and dark, brown eyes. He had an athletic build and wore dark clothing, such as a leather jacket, shirt and pants. He had a thin mustache and beard for his more noticeable features. Powers and Abilities Anton possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Anton had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Appearances Season Three *''Out of the Easy'' (Death) *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' (Mentioned) Name *'Anton' is English and means "highly praiseworthy".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/anton Gallery Normal_TO307_0751LucienAnton.jpg Normal_TO307_1396Anton.jpg Normal_TO307_1451CamiAnton.jpg Normal_TO307_2882Anton.jpg Normal_TO307_2907Anton.jpg Trivia *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, Anton either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased